The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia, botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘NUFU 1’.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and early-flowering Fuchsia cultivars that tolerate high and low temperatures.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2000 in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number X00.11.1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number X00.11.2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Fuchsia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia in October, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Macquarie Fields, New South Wales, Australia since October, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.